Attack on Titan: Pantheon of the Gods
by SpaceXMarine
Summary: Short description of what gods would be like in the AOT Universe.


Attack on Titan Mythology

My version of what gods would be like in the AOT universe with an entire story! Please Enjoy!

AOT Pantheon

Gods

Maria: Goddess of Wall Maria. Patron to the members of the Survey Corps. Sister of Rose and Sina. Died when the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan broke through the wall. Maria also had chosen Levi Ackerman as the Hero of Humanity, and Eren Yeager as the Savior of Mankind.

Rose: Goddess of Wall Rose. Patron to the guardians of the walls, the Garrison. Sister of Maria and Sina. Nearly died when the Colossal Titan breached on of her districts, through the Savior of Mankind sealed the hole, saving Rose.

Sina: Goddess of Wall Sina. Patron to people of wealth and power, and the Military Police Brigade. Sister of Maria and Rose. Chose the Riess family to by the leaders of humanity, through the Fritiz family took the throne and kept it for 50 years from the Riess members.

Kronos: God of the Titans. Summoned and created the Titans to bring the humans to extinction. Father if the three goddess. Chose Berlort and Reiner of the Survey Corps as the Destructions of Humanity.

Ares: God of vengeance and war. Also known as Mars or the Anger. Ares is said to corrupt the minds or people in their deepest emotion and cause them to go in an extreme frenzy of anger. Son of Kronos and Nature.

Nature: Mother of the three goddess and Ares. Formed life the way it is on Earth, and gave the humans intelligence to survive. When the Titans came to existence, in anger, Nature cursed the Titans with a weak point at the nape of their neck, which would kill them instantly if opened up.

Chosen Ones

Hero of Humanity: Destined to be the strongest solider ever in the history of men. Levi Ackerman was chosen by Maria to be the Hero of Humanity.

Savior of Mankind: Destined to save humanity from the Titan threat. Eren Yeager was chosen by Maria to be the Savior of Mankind.

Destructions of Humanity: Destined to bring the extinction of the humans. Reiner and Berlort were chosen by Kronos.

Story of the Attack on Titan Gods

When the Earth was created, Nature was summoned to bring life to the planet with the god Kronos. The two created all the animals and plants of the Earth, and when they were finished, they felt something was missing. "There must be a race that will dominate over all the animals and plants." Kronos said. "There should be a race that has more capable intelligence over the animals and plants." Nature continued. The two lone gods the forged the human race. These beings called humans, quickly became more intelligent than all the others species, and created civilization. With their work finished, Nature gave birth to four gods: the three goddess were only just deities at birth. They did not name themselves, because they believed the time was not right. The fourth god, Ares, was the god of war and anger, and eventually made it that the humans would fight each other for their own needs and wants. The 6 gods and goddess secured order in the world and continued to support the human race.

In one period, Kronos was sick of how dominate the humans were and made themselves be like. They had conquered one another, enslaved one another, and killed one another. So the god created giant creatures that looked like humans, expect that they had no reproductive organisms, and their only purpose was to kill the humans. Kronos called these giants Titans. So Kronos released his creation to the world, in which they began to eat the humans. The rest of the gods were horrified of this new creature. "These things….." Nature said, "are destroying everything we had made in this Earth…" Ares was sent with the greatest armies humanity ever produced to face the Titans, only to discover that the Titans couldn't be killed, even if they lost all of their body parts or head. Ares lead the survivors back to their homes, and spoke to Nature of the Titans. Nature wept, " These beings will never destroy the people who make us what we are!" So Nature cursed all Titans with a weak point at the nape of their neck, which would kill them if opened. The three goddess built three walls to protect the humans inside. The goddess named themselves after the three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. After many days, any human outside the walls were eaten by the Titans.

Thank you for reading my version of a AOT Mythology! Thanks for reading!


End file.
